I Dare You To Fall In Love
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Half drunk girls at a slumber party. One outcome.The question is truth or dare?When Gwen gets dared to do something totally out of her comfort zone,there is only one Latino she would go through with it for.Or will she? Dedicated to rosie-sky and lemonface


_**Dedicated to lemonface and rosie-sky**_

_**You both got me to adore this pairing :)**_

* * *

_**Pairings Mentioned-Gwen/Alejandro, LeShawna/Tyler, Heather/Geoff, Courtney/Duncan**_

* * *

_**Warning!**_

_**Chapter one-Cussing and teenageness**_

_**Chapter two-Cussing and sex**_

* * *

I Dare You To Fall In Love

"You're an asshole!" The teenager screamed. But her words were quickly drowned out by the slamming of her bedroom door.

"AND YOU'RE A SLUT!" Another teenage voice echoed through the house. Gwen didn't care what her brother called her; she was used to all of the names that came out of his mouth by then. The two didn't have a very good relationship and had picked up all of the insults from listening to their parents fighting when they were younger.

She flopped herself down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. There wasn't a lot for her to do on a Friday night. Sixteen years old and nowhere to go, what a sad life that must be. But Gwen didn't care. She let out a deep breath and began searching her bedroom with her eyes, far too lazy to get up and do it. There was nothing even remotely interesting for her to do that evening. While she was used to having the girls forget about her, she did still hope that they would text and-

The whistling tune of Gwen's phone chimed as a text message came through. She rolled over and grabbed the phone from her bedside table. It was one of those weird coincidences where what she was thinking actually happened.

'Yo grl you 3 now? Slumbr Courts, cum ovr'

A small smile played on her blue lips. Slumber party at Courtney's? Guess whose parents are out of town again? That was the things with the girls Gwen new. If Courtney's parents are out of town, it was a simply slumber party with scary movies and playing Twister with no guys to stare at their asses. If Lindsay's parents were out of town-Or even just on a date night-there would be a full on sex party going on in every spare inch of the whole house. There was the safe option and then there was the horny teenage option.

Without a second thought, Gwen gathered up whatever she could get her hands on at that moment and threw it into the nearest messenger bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she pocketed her cell and ran down the staircase, "STAYING AT COURT'S TONIGHT!" She yelled at whoever was home, slamming the front door behind her.

* * *

"NO! THAT WAS SO SCARY!" Lindsay cried, hugging onto a cushion from Courtney's sofa. She kept squeezing the life out of the poor thing as the girls kept on teasing her.

"That was the most unbelievable thing I have EVER seen!" Courtney giggled. "Totally fake, all of it!"

"Whatever you say, Courtney." Gwen teased. "We all saw you hiding your face at the slightest hint of blood." Everyone started laughing and Courtney's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. She folded her arms across her chest and settled down on the sofa.

All of the girls sat around in their pajamas, most still discussing the horror movie, the others squirming from their conversation.

Bridgette downed the last half of her vodka bottle and then scooted away from the rest of the group. She placed the empty glass on the floor and spun it around in a circle. As soon as it stopped, pointing towards the sofa where LeShawna was sitting, she asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." The teenage girl replied without a second thought about it

"What's the wildest thing you and Tyler have ever done?" Heather wasn't slow to ask. LeShawna rolled her eyes, going into detail about this time she and Tyler got majorly drunk at one of Geoff's parties. Heather kept shaking her head, saying that she didn't remember any of that happening and she had never missed one of Geoff's parties.

"You were probably upstairs fucking the party boy himself." Courtney remarked.

"Oh yeah, and what is the wildest thing you've ever done with a boy, Court?" Heather quickly sneered. "I mean, you did date Duncan Evans for, like, three months. There is no way all of that time passed without something going on between you two."

"But it did!" The Hispanic teenager argued a little too quickly. "I am still a virgin, no matter what any of you think." The brunette held her head high.

"Keep telling yourself that, girl." LeShawna giggled, "And the rest of us will keep telling what we heard about the closet incident." As Courtney's cheeks burned red once again, LeShawna reached down and spun the bottle. The blonde ditz was too busy-Counting at the pillow?-To realize the bottle landed on her at first. "Truth or dare, Linds?"

The blonde tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking the question over in her head as she kept mumbling something. "Dare." She decided.

"Top off and run down the street." Lindsay shrugged and stood up.

"What?" Courtney demanded. "My neighbors think we're decent people! Lindsay, put your shirt back on!"

"Oh chill, miss prissy!" Heather smirked. "Your stuck-up neighbors are probably all asleep, I mean, it is almost ten PM"

The blonde ignored them all; simply opening up the front door and shivering slightly form the cold. It was nearing ten and the sun from that day had long set. And Heather had been right; no lights were left on apart from the orangey glow from the streetlamps.

"What do you want me do again, LeShiqa?"

"Just run to that streetlamp," She lifted a chocolate finger and pointed towards one not too far away, "and come back." Lindsay nodded her head and did as she was told. The blonde skipped down Courtney's garden steps and then went running for the lamp. And then returned. She made it look as easy as turning on a microwave. Not that Lindsay could turn on a microwave...

Gwen handed her back her shirt and the girls all crowded back down on the floor. There was a draft through the house now that the door had been open for too long. The sleeping bags and blankets started to come out and everyone snuggled up around the sofas.

Lindsay reached out and spun the bottle, landing straight on the Goth girl opposite her. The two exchanged glances and a smile played on Gwen's lips. She wasn't even asked before she replied, "Dare." Gwen did not pass up the opportunity to do some unwilling task for the hell of it. She loved it too much. The adrenaline rush she got was incomparable.

"Gwen, you're in our Math class, right?" Heather asked and Gwen nodded her head. The Asian teen and the Hispanic one on the sofa exchanged glances which were too noticeable to everyone else.

"I dare you to seduce Alejandro Burremurto." Courtney smirked, her dark eyes glowing with an emotion no one could place.

"The new guy?" Bridgette asked, not being in their class to know.

"Mmm mmm." LeShawna moaned, "That boy is Fi-ine!"

"Who?" Lindsay asked, but Heather just patted her leg assuringly.

"Seduce him?" Gwen asked. It was the most bizarre dare she had ever heard before. Never had her dares included boys-unless it was stealing their underwear from the locker room! The words were an abomination to her ears. "Why do you want me to seduce him? When am I gonna seduce him? Have you thought this dare through at all?"

"Chill, Gwenny." Heather sarcastically pouted. "No need to get your granny panties in a knot now, is there?"

"We just think it's a good idea." Courtney replied. "And you can do it tomorrow, at the Saturday carnival at school. He is going to be there and so are you."

"And how do you suggest I seduce him?" Gwen could simply not wrap her head around the idea of it all. She did not 'seduce' guys. Guys tried to seduce her, but she was very unwilling. Sometimes she got drunk or high at Geoff's parties and messed around with someone upstairs, but she never had a boyfriend-or did anything sober.

"You'll figure a way." All Gwen knew was that she wa snot going to be able to weasel her way out of the carnival tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: hahaha!

This is sooo random...

BUT EPICALLY COOL AT THE SAME TIME!

I actually wrote a lotta myself into Gwen during this...The yelling at my brother, being 17 and having nothing to do on Friday nights, that weird coincidence thing...I swear, it's just me all over XP

And I swear I have an addiction to spin-the-bottle, Truth or Dare and 7 minutes in heaven...hahaha! I actually never played 7 minutes in heaven...The other two I have! But I wanna play 7 minutes in heaven...I'm sure that's a pretty good way to get a boyfriend! ...A boyfriend would be nice...

Okay, that's my complaining done for this chapter! (Hey, we can't go by with a chapter without me complaining about something now can we? hahaha!)

This is a TWO-SHOT! YES! A TWO-SHOT! I haven't written one of these in a long, long while =P

And it is dedicated to lemonface and rosie-sky who are two AMAZING authors that got me hooked on this couple a long time ago now! I was looking for a new couple to read about and I found GwenxAlejandro. I would love to tell you what story is was and who it was by...But I honestly have no idea! But these two ladies definitely got me addicted and this is now up there in my top favorite fanon couples :D

And now I am gonna disappoint some readers...While this chapter is T rated...Next one is M! I'm gonna bump it up a bit!

Well, that's it from me!

NO IT'S NOT!

So, I have two things I needed to say! And these are SERIOUS things! Or maybe not...haha! Can I do serious things? Nope!

ANYWAY!

My 2 year Fanfiction anniversary is coming up in June and I'm asking all of my readers to send me in new pen name suggestions! And they can be ANYTHING! No rules or restrictions apply :D SO SEND ME IN SOME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!

But, before that, THIS IS MY 149TH STORY! AAAAHH!

Know what that means? 150 IS NEXT! But I have NO idea what to do for it...Does anyone have any ideas for me?

Alright, now I is done xD

OMSG! BIG BROTHER IS ON! Not the terrible reality TV show...THE NEW EPIC GLEE EPISODE! AAAAHHH! THE TOTALLY FUCKIN' SEXY ANDERSON BROTHERS! AAAAHHH!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I'm not putting Maddi's innocent eyes through the torment of an M story =P ...And she's in school...

AND I SHOULD BE IN BED! IT'S 12:32AM! I HAVE TO BE AWAKE IN LESS THAN 7 HOURS! NOOOO!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
